It's a Reunion, Not a Surprise Party
by mzmtiger
Summary: A response to a prompt over at the glee fluff meme at lj. Kurt and Mercedes show up at their ten-year reunion. Married. With a kid. Contains Kurtcedes, Kurt/Quinn/Mercedes friendship and ridiculous amounts of fluff.


**I should be sleeping right now, but a prompt made at the glee_fluff_meme over at livejournal has taken over my brain. Why? Because it is kick awesome. The prompt was for a fic where Kurt and Mercedes turn up at their ten-year high school reunion. Married. With a kid. Yeah, you know how much I love me some good Kurtcedes, so this prompt is pretty much the best thing to happen to my Glee world since Chris Colfer. Also, there's some Kurt/Mercedes/Quinn friendship thrown in, because I love that dynamic too. Quick warning: Fluff overload. Seriously. Like fluffy kitten fluff.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, this situation would actually take place on the show. ASAP.**

Quinn is excited about her ten-year high school reunion. She really is. The Glee Club has been busy, and hasn't gotten to have a proper reunion since the summer before their junior year in college. Sure, every couple of months, the ones who can make it will meet in Lima for lunch or something, but all 12 of them haven't been in one place since graduation.

But the two people she's looking forward to seeing the most are the two people she's kept in contact with the best. She was just over at their house two days ago. As she goes to get more punch, and see if she can find Noah somewhere in the crowd (he's off reminiscing with his football buddies she's sure), she sees Kurt Hummel come through the door, and can't suppress a smile.

He looks fabulous, as always, but he's toned down a bit as he's gotten older. Today, he's wearing a pinstriped black vest over a light pink dress shirt, with a black tie and dress pants. And of course, he's topped the ensemble off with a pinstriped black hat that she's sure is Gucci or Prada or something similar.

"You must have stumbled into the wrong room, sir. The 1950s are down the hall and to the left," she quipped as she approached him, and he turned and embraced her the instant he realized that it was just her and he didn't need to give anyone a good tongue-lashing.

"Hey, Quinnie! Long time, no see. What has it been, almost, what, two whole days?" he said, pulling away slightly to look at her smiling face.

"Longest two days of my life, Kurtsie," she said, and looked over his shoulder, "Where's 'Cedes?"

"Still trying to convince Jake that it's a good idea to come in, and don't call me that," he said, but she just raised her eyebrows, and he continued, "But I suppose turnabouts fair play. Oh, here they are," Kurt said, watching as Mercedes came through the door with Jake in her arms. Quinn was quickly distracted from Kurt by the two year old.

"Hello, Jakey, you want to come see your Auntie Quinn?" she said, and Mercedes kissed Quinn's cheek as she passed the baby over.

"You go ahead and take him. I don't think I've ever met a more stubborn child," said Mercedes, ruffling Jacob's dark hair affectionately despite her words.

"Quinn? Whose kid is that?" asked Noah cautiously, walking up with Finn trailing after him and Rachel attached, permanently it appeared, to Finn's arm.

"Mine," said Mercedes, and Finn and Puck's looks of surprise are masked by Rachel's screech of joy.

"Oh, Mercedes, he's simply adorable! He looks just like you!" she said as she leaned down to examine the child in Quinn's arms.

"Who looks just like Mercedes?" asked Tina as she pushed Artie up to the group, and the other four former members of New Directions were drawn over by the sound of Rachel's excitement.

"This adorable little child here. What's his name?" Rachel asked, looking closer at Jake, if that was possible.

"Jacob-," started Mercedes, but Rachel cut her off. If Mercedes hadn't known it was inevitable, she might have slapped Rachel for it.

"Mercedes, why does your son have Kurt's eyes?" asked Rachel as she looked into the deep blue-green eyes looking back at her.

"Because he's my son too," Kurt said, stepping forward to ruffle Jake's hair as Mercedes had done, "Didn't they require you to take a biology class in high school? It's called genetics."

"Wait, you two have a kid?" asked Matt, gesturing between Kurt and Mercedes while looking at them strangely.

Kurt held up his hand as though he was going to break into the Single Ladies dance, but apparently, someone _had _put a ring on it, because his ring finger was now encircled by a thin gold wedding band. "A two and a half years, what Mercedes, last month or something?" he asked, unable to hide his grin.

"Oh, boy, you know I will slap that silly little grin off your pale face. You're the one with the great memory," said Mercedes, pointing at Kurt and attempting to look serious as she studied her own ring.

"Oh, I remember now. Two and a half years ago, last week. We had a small wedding in Ireland when Mercedes was touring Europe. Quinn was there," Kurt said, and the other nine turned to gape at Quinn.

"You knew that Hummel and Mercedes had gotten married _and_ had a kid, and you didn't tell us?" asked Puck, looking at his fiancée in disbelief.

"They said they wanted to be the ones who told you," Quinn said, shrugging, "I was Mercedes's maid of honor."

"It was a very small wedding," Kurt said, directing the still unbelieving stares back to him, "Quinn stood with Mercedes, and Jaime –you all know Jaime, right? - he stood up with me, and Mercedes's parents and brothers were there, and my dad and grandma, and that was it. We didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"But, uh, Kurt, I thought you were, you know, um, gay?" asked Finn, who looked very confused by the whole situation.

"I am," Kurt answered before he looked up at Mercedes with a smile, "But there's exceptions to every rule," he finished, and Mercedes blushed under his gaze.

"We'd been dating for almost a year when he proposed. He didn't know about Jake yet," said she said, still trying to control her blush.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys, without any of us figuring it out, dated for a year, got married while on tour in Europe, and had a kid who is two years old," said Artie, and Kurt and Mercedes nodded, "Well, congratulations!" he said with a grin that looked the same as it had 10 years ago, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Yeah, guys, this is great. I think proper celebrations are in order. Mercedes, we must spend sometime together soon, and maybe we can plan you a _real_ wedding, so that all of us can be there!" gushed Rachel, and Mercedes rolled her eyes while Kurt gave her the subtle shrug that meant 'What can we possibly do? It's Rachel.'

"You never did get to tell us his name," said Tina, coming up next to Rachel to coo at Jake.

"Jacob. Jacob Burt Hummel," Kurt said, and the group awed and oooohed appropriately.

"Quinn, could you handle taking care of Jake for a little bit? I'm sure you'll have plenty of willing help," said Mercedes, and Quinn happily nodded as Santana and Brittany joined the group surrounding her and the baby, "I'd like to dance with my husband for a bit."

Several songs passed before Mercedes felt the tap on her shoulder, and lifted her head off Kurt's shoulder to find a smiling Quinn standing behind her.

"Mind if I cut in? Jakey was getting fussy being held for so long, so Artie offered to let him sit with him on his chair. But I think he misses mom," she said, and Mercedes kissed Kurt quickly before stepping back.

"Sure. But don't you be trying to steal my boy, white girl. I know where you live," she said, smiling as well.

"Hey, stranger," he said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and laced her fingers through his other hand.

"You look happy, Kurt," she said, and his smile grew, making him look so much like the boy she'd known in high school.

"I am happy," he said as she stepped closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder, "Ridiculously so."

"Good. You deserve it. You both do."

"Have you and Noah set a date yet?" he asked, then shook his head, "Even after six years, it still feels weird to call him that."

"October 26th. My grandma's birthday," she said, and Kurt smiled.

"That's a good day. Now, do you want me and 'Cedes to be there or-?" Quinn whacked him on the shoulder as he laughed.

"Not if you keep acting like that. I hate you, you know."

"And I hate your shoes. Did you get dressed in the dark again? You know you can call me anytime you need advice. You should really have me on speed dial by now."

"I'm not talking to you anymore. You annoy me."

They danced quietly for a moment before Quinn lifted her head and looked up at him, "I called it, you know," she said, and he laughed and nodded.

"I do know. You've insisted on reminding me of it every time you've seen me since you saw me kiss her almost four years ago."

"I know, but I like being right, and I like reminding you that I _called it_."

"That you did. The second Tuesday of our junior year, in Miss Numez's history class, you looked at me and told me that I was in love with Mercedes and that someday I was going to marry her. I called you crazy, and I've already apologized for that about a million times."

"I don't know if I'll ever recover properly, Kurtsie. I might just be scarred for life."

"I swear, Quinnie, if you call me that one more time, I will leave you on this dance floor and go back to my wife. She needs my support more then you apparently, especially in her condition."

Quinn looked up at him in surprise, "Her condition?"

"Almost three months now," he said with a grin, and Quinn couldn't contain her squeal of delight as she threw her arms around his neck, "Mercedes is convinced that it's a little boy. We're thinking that we'll name him Quinton."

Quinn looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he hugged her tighter.

When the king and queen of the reunion were announced, Mercedes joined Finn on stage, something that Rachel looked distinctly displeased about until Finn asked Mercedes if he could skip the king/queen dance to dance with his fiancée. Rachel was in tears by the time Finn actually managed to get off the stage and down on one knee.

"You go ahead, Finn. I'll go dance with my boy," she said, finding Kurt in the crowd.

"We've been married for almost three years and have one and a half kids, and you still call me 'your boy'?" he asked as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You'll always be my boy, Kurt."

"And you'll always be mine. My girl, I mean," he said, and then leaned back to look at her, "When did we become such an after school special?"

"Our reality is a lot better then any movie," she responded, and he hummed his agreement.

"Where's Jake at anyway?" asked Kurt and when Mercedes shrugged, his eyes went wide.

"I'm joking, boy. Quinn's got him. She never seems to get tired of him, for some reason."

"He's pretty okay, for a two year old. Probably one of my favorite two year olds ever."

"Do you think we made a mistake? Waiting to tell everyone?"

"I think that they were busy with their lives and we were busy with ours, and we weren't sure how they'd react, so we waited until we could tell them all at once and gauge their reactions."

"So, no, you don't think we made a mistake?"

"I think that only time will tell. But everyone seems to have taken the news pretty well. It helps that we broke the news to them while they were partially distracted by an adorable child."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**And… did I mention I absolutely love this prompt? Seriously. And I think I did an okay job with it. I've never been very good with dialogue, but I think I actually got Mercedes and Kurt's voices down pretty good. Also, that got ridiculously fluffy. But everybody needs a little fluff every once in a while, right? And I've also given myself no less then six Kurtcedes or Kurt/Mercedes/Quinn friendship plot bunnies with this story. You could tell me what you thought of this story, and if you would like to read any of these plot bunnies in a review.**


End file.
